


Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: The Lyrical Anthology [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), The Lyrical Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Kyle and Rogelio spend a day out at the First Annual Plumeria All Etherian Fair in four short vignettes.
Relationships: Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Repkyle - Relationship
Series: The Lyrical Anthology [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767634
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Enjoy!

Parsley 

Kyle rolled over in bed as the morning light spilled through the window of their borrowed room as the sounds of birds chirping in the brilliant foliage of Plumeria drifted in. Groaning at the bright light, he noticed that Rogelio was already up and preparing breakfast. Rogelio, hearing him stirring, growled a good morning to him.

“Good morning to you as well,” Kyle said as he sat up. “And yes, I feel terrible. The fair is fun but I think I need to take it easy today.” 

Rogelio growled at him about how he felt fine and maybe they could go out later to see more of the fair. He walked over to the bed and sat a bowl down on the bedside nightstand and sat down next to Kyle, wrapping him up in his arms. 

“Well my Love Lizard,” Kyle said with a smile, “not all of us have your strength. Between walking around the booths all day and staying up all night at the parties I am wiped out. I don’t mind if you go out if you want.”

Rogelio growled back that he'd see and handed Kyle the bowl of food. They sat quietly cuddled in the bed while Kyle ate. Soon they could hear the sounds of the fair, music and gleeful shouts and general murmurs of voices, drifting through the window. A floral scented wind blew in and ruffled the hairs on Kyle’s head as they silently watched the trees. Rogelio noticed and ran a hand over Kyle’s head to ruffle it a little more. Kyle sighed in contentment. He never thought when he’d plucked up his courage during those terrifying days they’d stayed in the Crimson Waste and told Rogelio how he felt that this would be the result. Kyle took Rogelio’s hand from his head and kissed it. 

“You know, I never felt like I could do anything right. I still feel like that sometimes but this? It’s right. I might feel like someone ran me over with a skiff but here, now, I’ve never felt happier,” Kyle said looking up at Rogelio. “I love you, Rogelio.”

Rogelio growled a low rumble that he loved him as well and kissed the top of his head. As time rolled on toward mid-morning, Kyle began to drift in and out of sleep. Rogelio carefully stood up and tucked a blanket over him and gently put a pillow under his head as he drifted into a nap. Rogelio then pulled a chair over to sit down beside the bed and pulled out the knitting project he’d started with the yarn he’d found at the fair. He envisioned matching stocking caps for him, Kyle, and Imp and hoped to have Imp’s finished by the time they got back home to see him. 

Shortly after lunch, Kyle woke to the smell of Rogelio making soup. After his early nap he was feeling better as he got out of bed and threw a shirt on as he shuffled to the small table, giving Rogelio a kiss as he passed him. Rogelio sat out two bowls for them and asked if he was feeling better.

“I am,” Kyle said with a smile. “You’re a good nurse.” 

Rogelio blushed a little as he sat down and began to eat and growled back that it was nothing. 

“It’s not nothing. I love you and appreciate you taking care of me. I think I’m feeling well enough to make another pass at the fair. We’ll try and make an early night of it this time,” Kyle said with a laugh. 

Rogelio laughed with him while reminding him that Kyle was always the one insisting that they check out just one more thing. 

“Well, yeah,” Kyle said with a smile. “But it’s worth it if it means I get to spend a morning like we did today.” 

Sage

“That’s right! That’s the strength of the Crimson Waste! There’s none like it!” Huntara shouted as she won yet another arm wrestling match at the fair. 

Rogelio rubbed his arm and growled about how they lived in the Crimson Waste for a while themselves so how does that make any sense?

“Don’t complain! You put up a good match! Besides, you were just passing through, but me,” Huntara said with a fierce grin as she flexed her arms, “that’s my home. But you can always move back! It’ll put stone in your spine! How about you, little guy? You want to test out the mighty Huntara?”

Kyle, who was holding a bag with a large pan they’d bought for their kitchen back home, immediately started shaking his head no as Huntara pointed at him. “Nope! No! No, thank you! Ummm, ma’am, I’m… nope!” 

Huntara laughed and said, “Well you might not be strong but you are smart, little guy! OK, who’s next!?” 

Rosemary 

“And then you finish it with a little knot, and your flower crown is ready!” Perfuma said as she walked around the small clearing helping people in the workshop she was throwing at the fair. 

Kyle finished his up and looked up to see Rogelio doing the same. Rogelio grinned as he reached over and placed the one he’d made on Kyle’s head. Kyle laughed as he adjusted it to his head and placed the one he’d made on Rogelio’s head as well. Rogelio grinned as he stood up and struck a pose with the crown at a jaunty angle. 

Kyle laughed and leaned back against the gentling sloping hill they sat on, being careful to keep the crown on his head. Rogelio flopped down beside him and without thought, their hands intertwined. It’d been a long day so far but Kyle was glad they’d finally come out to the fair that afternoon. It was one more moment to get to know each other because while the two had known each other for years, over the last few months, with peace having broken out, it was like they had met each other all over again. 

Rogelio had found that he loved the way Kyle sang, terribly, while he showered and couldn’t imagine a day without hearing it. Kyle loved Rogelio’s habit of spraying the sheets each evening with a scented spray mix that he made himself. When Kyle had asked him once why he did it every day, Rogelio had said that he had noticed that Kyle slept better when he did. Every day, it was one more thing for them, that brought them closer and closer together. Lonnie had smiled one evening they had all been together and said, “You two, I swear. You’re glowing. I don’t know how you stayed apart for so long while we lived so close together.”

After a little bit relaxing on the hillside, Kyle stood up and helped Rogelio to his feet as he said, “Dinner?” 

Rogelio gave a roar of assent and they went off, hand in hand, to find something to eat. 

Thyme 

Under a large spreading pavilion, Kyle and Rogelio sat at a table and laughed with some old friends who’d come to the fair on break from working as Hordies and new friends they’d made at the fair. Everyone had finished dinner long before but in the gentle light of candles hanging from the rafters time seemed to hang suspended as the talk ranged far and wide on happy topics. 

“And then Kyle here,” said Dyma, one of their old friends, “comes sliding down the hall on a tidal wave of soapy water! I think the funniest part was his face! He wasn’t scared or freaking out, he just had a resigned look like it was just another day as he went on past us all into the armory!”

As everyone laughed, Kyle grinned sheepishly and said, “I had forgotten all about that. I still have no idea how that dishwasher got so much water in it but go figure, I’m the one who knocked it open mid-cycle.” 

Dyma said, “Kyle, you caught a lot of crap from everyone but you always stayed upbeat. I don’t know how but I’m glad you did and I’m glad you came through it all. And you two! I never would have thought it!” 

Kyle smiled and said, “I never dared dream it but we were in the Waste and I just figured that Prime might end it all tomorrow, so what in the world am I waiting for? What am I scared of?” 

“Well I raise my glass to you both! You’re great together! To Rogelio and Kyle!” Dyma said as they raised their glass. The whole table responded with a cheer as the group toasted the two. The rest of the crowd in the pavilion looked over for a moment before looking away. 

Kyle smiled and then noticed that Rogelio was looking down at the table. Kyle was about to ask him what was wrong when Rogelio looked at him. Kyle was a bit taken back when Rogelio pulled a small hummingbird pin off his shirt that he’d been wearing ever since they’d finally changed out their old Horde clothes for more regular wear months ago. The whole table went silent as Rogelio went down on one knee and began to growl. 

Rogelio said how his whole life he hadn’t been sure who he really was and felt so out of place sometimes but that when he saw Kyle and all the mishaps he went through but still remained upbeat he realized he wanted to be more like him. Then one day in the Whispering Woods he’d seen not on the strength but the courage that Kyle had within him as he braved falling acid to rescue them all. Then he saw that courage again when Kyle came to him in the Crimson Waste and confessed his feelings for him. Rogelio then held out the pin and said that now it was time for him to show courage and would Kyle marry him. 

The table went silent as all eyes turned to Kyle who sat wide eyed but with a slowly growing smile on his face. He quickly began nodding yes as he reached out to take the pin. Rogelio roared and the whole crowd roared with him as they leapt into each other’s arms and Rogelio lifted Kyle up and swung him around before pulling him down for a kiss. Everyone in the pavilion came running to the table to congratulate the newly engaged couple and word went out and more people piled in as what was now an engagement party got into full swing. So once again, Kyle and Rogelio stayed out late into the night at the First Annual Plumeria All Etherian Fair but neither of them would have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> After my last fic, I felt like I really needed to do something fluffy to kind of cleanse my palette of the angst a little. I had planned to take a few day break but it seems like I still had a little bit of gas left in the tank and I had the song the lyrics are from stuck in my head and thought, "Mmmm, I think I can do something with this." Originally, I was going to do some fluff for four different characters or pairings but then I hit on Rogelio and Kyle and it just fit so well. For those two, I will say that it was a ship that I never had and never even thought about until Scorpia accidentally spilled the beans on them in season five and then we see them with Imp at the end of the season and I just loved it. I don't carry a torch for them like I do Catradora but dang if I didn't enjoy writing this one. It would also seem I like to end stories with marriage proposals since this would be the second time out of my five fics.
> 
> The lyric for this one is from Simon & Garfunkel's song Scarborough Fair/Canticle which is probably better known by the name Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme (which is actually the album it is on). I was reading around a little on it and found out that there's lore supposedly that each of the herbs corresponds to some part of human behavior. Parsley was comfort, sage was strength, rosemary was love, and thyme was courage. I saw that and the rest of the fic idea fell into place. Each vignette would relate to the herb's behavior and of course, it had to take place at a fair or why even USE Scarborough Fair/Canticle? So here we are! Thank you again and I look forward to getting my next fic under way.


End file.
